House trailers and other inexpensive residential structures are often manufactured with inadequate roofs and roof insulation. The costs of heating and cooling these structures are excessive. Furthermore, in cold weather the moisture generated internally condenses on the ceiling, or within the insulation if the insulation is not sealed from the inside. The problems are compounded by leaks in the roof which may allow rain water to saturate the insulation. Water destroys its insulating properties. Access to the insulating space between roof and ceiling is generally not feasible to replace or add insulation. Consequently, repair of leaky roofs and provision of adequate insulation are expensive problems for people who can least afford them.